


The Niceties of Synchronization

by fangirlSevera



Series: Broverse [12]
Category: From Beyond (1986), Re-Animator
Genre: Empathy, Humor, M/M, Mad Science, Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlSevera/pseuds/fangirlSevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan works diligently to solve the problem of Herbert and Crawford's empathetic phenomenon as their condition worsens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Niceties of Synchronization

"Fascinating story, Dr. Cain," Pretorious said after Dan told him of his theory. "It seems the Resonator does everything except what it's suppose to. Although, if what you say is true, at least it is evidence that the machine is capable of unlocking dormant senses within the mind. Not entirely helpful if it's only limited to identical twins." The last statement was more of a thoughtful grumble than anything directed at Dan.

Dan was not entirely comfortable being in Pretorious' house on his own, save for the owner himself who sat across from him at the kitchen table in a too-short, silk robe. Herbert, still recovering from his cold, Dan left at the house, still asleep. Crawford had been sent out on an early-morning errand. 

"Have you discussed this theory with anyone else?"

"Herbert thinks I'm letting my imagination run away with itself. I haven't said anything to Crawford."

"Of course not. No need to worry him unduly." Dan wasn't sure what to make of how Pretorious had said that, nor of the little smile he had when he did.

Dan was never sure exactly what to make of Pretorious and Crawford's relationship overall. The idea of it simply being employer/employee was somewhat muddled given the close living conditions. But would they consider each other friends? Maybe Pretorious saw himself something of a mentor to his young assistant. Or perhaps Crawford appealed to his paternal side. Dan quickly dismissed it, certain there wasn't a paternal bone in the older man's body. There had been moments during Dan's previous visit that he felt Pretorious looked upon Crawford more as a favorite pet than a lab assistant.

At the very least, Dan was positive that whatever their relationship, Pretorious hadn't and wouldn't involve Crawford in his little extra-curricular activities, especially not with Crawford's boyfriend being a policeman.

"But you do think there's something to it?" Dan asked.

"Perhaps. I would love to see the two of them together and witness these symptoms for myself."

"Well, Herbert is still sick..." Not to mention that Herbert had sworn never to set foot in this house. Although, circumstances such as they were and the possibility of needing that infernal machine again, had Dan rethinking previous ultimatums. 

The front door opened and closed and the rustle of paper bag heralded Crawford's return home. Dan stood quickly to greet him as he entered the kitchen, and at the same time distancing himself from the feel of bare toes toying at the end of his pant leg.

"Dan!" Crawford nearly dropped his bag of groceries. "W-what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

"Actually, there is."

Crawford's face fell into despair. "Is it Herbert? I thought it was just a cold!"

Dan cleared his throat. "Crawford, why don't you put the milk away and sit down."

Dan explained his observations and theory. Crawford listened, wide-eyed. After Dan finished, he nodded. "That could explain a thing or two. But we'd need more tests wouldn't we? This isn't quite as obvious as the previous problem."

"No, it is not." Pretorious sat back and tapped a finger against his lips. "Fortunately, we have two someones with access to the medical equipment we'll need."

Dan rubbed at the back of his neck. "I don't know. If we're talking CAT scan and EEG, that's not exactly the sort of thing you can sneak home."

"Dr. Cain, put your and Dr. West's usual misappropriation habits aside. Surely you can do this far more legitimately." Dan stared at him. "The boys do have a real medical complaint with these recurring migraines..."

"But Edward, we left the hospital quickly before to avoid awkward questions. Similar if not the same questions could be asked by Dan's superiors now."

"The extra tests were not so necessary last time, Crawford. And I'm sure Dr. Cain has experience in charming his way around awkward questions."

Dan hated the way Pretorious smiled at him.

* * *

"And you decided all of this without me?" Herbert coughed into his sleeve. 

Dan really wished Herbert wouldn't be in the lab while he was recovering. The severed heads hadn't been more cognizant anyway, no matter how much reagent they pumped into them. The rate of decay had staved, but decaying they were and Dan wanted them gone sooner than later. Plus, Curly was getting bitey.

"It just sort of came together," Dan explained, "on the spot."

"Why were you there anyway? You know how I feel about that house, talking to those people."

"You sound like my mother."

Herbert scoffed.

"Besides, we need him and that resonator thing to fix you."

"Because it was such a success last time. _If_ you're hypothesis holds any weight, which I still doubt."

"Herbert, I'm worried. This is your _brain_ we're talking about! If nothing else, you care about _that_ enough! Maybe I am making a mountain of a molehill, but why not make sure? What if these headaches and mood swings, even if they have no connection to your brother, are signs of something worse?"

Herbert stopped idly poking at Moe. "What kind of tests?"

"CAT scan, EEG stuff. First separately, then with the two of you together, or at least in as close proximity as the equipment will allow."

"And how are you proposing we gain access to this equipment without the likes of Vale getting wind?"

"That, I've been having to give a lot of thought to. I think there is someone who's help I can get."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the nurse, Tiffany? She has friends in practically every department. I'm sure if I ask nicely-"

"Tiffany?! What kind of in could you possibly still have with her? She's known how things stood since Halloween."

"Well, now that I'm off the market, she seems to be under the impression that I'm her... 'Gay friend.'"

"Her what?"

"You know, like in romantic comedy movies: the main girl has a flamboyantly gay friend who goes shopping with her and give her sassy relationship advice."

"But you don't do those things."

"I know! But she thinks I ought to be. I think she'll help keep things under the radar if I finally agree to go to a club with her."

"I don't understand."

"It's if some guy she doesn't like tries to talk to her, she can claim I'm her boyfriend and make them buzz off. If there is a guy she likes, she can ditch me because I'm just the 'gay friend.'"

Dan had never seen Herbert look so confused. "And you wonder why I don't like women."

Dan convinced Herbert to go back with him to the Pretorious foundation, saying that if they didn't go there, that meant having the old man in their house. Herbert begrudgingly agreed on the grounds of a strict timetable. 

Dan sat Herbert and Crawford next to each other on the sofa. Herbert leaned back, arms crossed. Crawford was leaning forward, hands clasped between his knees. Dan and Pretorious stood and watched. It only took a couple minutes. The twins flinched at the same time.

"See, you have the headache again, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Coincidence," Herbert gritted out, hand rubbing at his forehead.

"What about this notion of psychic empathy?" Asked Pretorious. "How do we test for that?"

"Did you just say 'psychic'?" Herbert looked scandalized by the use of the word.

"In your case, one's mood directly affecting the other. It's in such a way that I suspect, if what Dr. Cain conjectures is true, is merely a step down from an outright telepathic connection."

"Reading each others thoughts?" Crawford's eyes had never gone so huge. "That would explain the night you gave me those books," he said to his brother.

"Why are we still making a big deal about me lending you something I no longer need nor want?"

"Because you must have picked up on my nervousness about..." Crawford stopped.

Dan saw his opportunity. "Go on Crawford. What were those books?"

Crawford flushed and squirmed in his seat. He shifted his eyes between Dan, Pretorious, then down at his clenched hands. Next to him, Herbert's face was starting to pink and he seemed to not want to look anyone in the eyes either.

"You don't have to answer, Crawford. Dan just thinks he's being clever."

"I, for one, am now burning to know what this secret is," said Pretorious.

Crawford cleared his throat. "Sex," he squeaked out. 

Pretorious started laughing. Dan had trouble keeping back a grin at the way Herbert and Crawford slumped in their seats and ducked their heads in shared embarrassment. "See? It looks like that whoever's feelings are more intense, overrides those in the other. Right now, Crawford's influencing Herbert. And when Herbert was really sick and exceptionally bitchy, he made Crawford bitchy."

"I'm not 'bitchy!'" Herbert protested. "And if his presence _is_ the cause of these headaches, I'd prefer to leave. Now."

"I've seen enough to want to see your theory tested, Dr. Cain. I'll call later with the sort of information I'll need. Perhaps it would be best if you take Dr. West home before I'm left with a surly assistant."

* * *

Dan decided to put Herbert through the preliminaries first. It was easy enough to duck into an examination room during their lunch break and take Herbert's vitals. Dan was shining a penlight in his eye.

"So, everything squared away with your friend?"

"Yep. There's an x-ray technician she used to date and owes her a favor."

"And now she has an official Gay Friend."

"For one night." Dan clicked the light off and scribbled a note on Herbert's chart. "It's weird, though. I guess I never really thought of myself that way."

"What way?" Herbert asked as Dan placed a hand on his throat and felt for the carotid artery.

"Gay." 

"Are you having your sexual identity crisis _now_?"

"Stop talking! I'll have to start over." Dan waited for his watch to tick over to the next minute. "And I'm not having a crisis. Just because I'm living and sleeping with a man now doesn't negate the meaningful relationships I've had with women." Dan took his hand away from Herbert's throat. "You're pulse is kind of fast. Is that normal for you?"

"You're touching me," Herbert said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Dan smiled. "How sweet."

"I don't do it on purpose," he groused.

When it was Crawford's turn, Dan was happy to have some time alone with him. The last time, as far as he could recall, had been when he promised his little friend to give him any relationship advice when needed. Odd, then, that he had gone to his brother first. Probably another affect of their new connection,

"So, still seeing Bubba a lot?" Dan grimaced internally, recognizing that he had switched to his doctor/patient idle chatter tone. 

Crawford didn't notice. "Oh, yes! Not as much as either of us would like. But we have our work." Dan put a hand on Crawford's knee to stop him swinging his feet like a child as he sat on the examining table. "I did see him last night." Crawford paused and licked his lip nervously. "I told him about what's going on."

Dan took the otoscope out of Crawford's left ear a little faster than he should have. "Oh?" Is all he managed.

"And about before. At first he didn't believe me. It is hard to understand, I suppose, when you're not long familiar with our lot."

"What did he say when you did convince him?"

"'That's some fucked-up shit.'"

Dan laughed. He could easily imagine Bubba saying it, even without Crawford's attempt at imitating his voice. 

"I was afraid to tell him. If he didn't believe and just thought I was crazy, or if he did believe me and still thought I was crazy... But I don't want to leave him out of the loop anymore. He needed to know how weird things could get around me."

"And now that he does know?" Dan put a hand on Crawford's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Crawford's worried expression twitched and changed as a smile crept upon it. "He offered to come with me today. But I didn't want him just sitting around being bored. He'll pick me up, though."

Dan smiled. "You're very lucky, Crawford." He ruffled his hair affectionately. 

A couple days later, Dan was finally able to get them both in to finish the process. It was difficult. The headaches were worse and along with Crawford's worry and Herbert's disgust with the entire experience battling for control over the twins, they were extremely uncooperative.

"I will tape both your mouths shut if you don't shut-up!" Surprisingly, they did. Dan went to Crawford's bedside first and started applying the electrodes to his temples and forehead. A thought he hadn't had before came upon him. "Hey, has anyone said anything to Jeanine yet?"

"No!" They said at the same time, wild-eyed.

"If we get this sorted soon-" Started Herbert.

"She'll be none the wiser," continued Crawford. "And what she doesn't know-"

"Won't hurt her."

"And in turn can't hurt us." Crawford looked terrified. 

"What do you mean?" Dan asked. 

"She'll could stop encouraging my work."

"Or somehow blame me for all this and cut our funds. Again!"

Now Dan was getting a headache, and not a little freaked-out. The twins stared at him, imploring, Did they not hear themselves just a second ago? "Okay, no calling your sister. That is unless one or both of you turn into a vegetable from all this. Now Herbert, lie down and let me stick these wires on you."

With the test results, even Herbert had to admit that something was awry. "Still say it's a perfect excuse to never see the Crawfish again."

"You've started finishing each others' sentences. For all we know, if we let this go unchecked, you'll be stuck with each other no matter physical distance."

Herbert considered. "I could always kill him."

"No. You. Can't."

After compiling a report based off the findings, Dan went back to Pretorious and handed it over to him. "I hope this provides the information you'll need."

"Oh, yes. The difference in brainwave patterns in each other's presence is extremely fascinating." He took out the x-rays and frowned.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not really. I guess I'm still hoping for some indication that the pineal gland is being affected."

Dan shrugged. "Not from anything I've seen."

"And the more reconfiguring we keep doing to fix our boys' problems, I fear the further I'm getting from achieving my real goal."

"You're not saying you rather not..."

"Oh, no, not at all. After all, my work would be even further impeded with a non-functioning assistant." He spread the file out on his desk and started typing at the computer. "No worries, Dr. Cain. I'll handle this." His wink was a dismissal.

Dan came home to Herbert scrubbing down the lab tables. "Hey, where's Larry, Moe, and Curly?"

"I disposed of them."

"I won't ask how, but thank you."

"So, we're once again placing our fate in the hands of a maniacal sadist."

"Looks like. And I do try to keep an open mind about him. I mean, if Crawford likes him, he can't be so bad."

"Because baby brother is such an excellent judge of character."

The waiting was hard, harder than the last time since Dan and Herbert stayed away from the Pretorious place to limit the twins' exposure to each other. Crawford called occasionally with updates. "It's a delicate and complicated process. We need to be extra sure this time. It's not going to be overnight."

For the next couple of days, Dan tried to keep busy with work and his mind off worrying. The latter part didn't go so well. He kept close tabs on Herbert, making sure nothing was worsening. He constantly asked whether or not Herbert's head was hurting at all, despite the distance. Was he sleeping well? Any strange dreams?

"I feel fine! Stop nagging. Wish I just had a cold again, at least you left me alone for hours at a time."

Finally, on a Sunday, Crawford called and said they were ready. Herbert and Dan were only half-way to Benevolent Street when Herbert suddenly gasped and clutched at his head. "Son of a bitch!" He curled up in his car seat.

"Herbert?"

"Turn us around!"

"Herbert..."

"Do it! Please!" He made a whimpering sound Dan never heard before. It took all Dan's resolved to not do exactly as he said.

He took one hand off the steering wheel and tried to to soothingly rub at Herbert's back. "You have to hang on, just a little while longer. Then, you won't have to go through any of this ever again, okay?"

Herbert had the heels of his hands pressed against his eyes, his teeth clenched. Dan pushed the speed limit and and rolled through stop signs. Next to him, Herbert kept muttering to himself, "No no no. Get out, get out."

To Dan's surprise, when the turned on the street, he could see Bubba waiting for them and opening the gate. Dan stopped and rolled down the window. "What are you-"

"Crawford's doing as bad as he is, just get going."

Dan pulled up to the house, Bubba following the car on foot. He jumped out of the car and opened Herbert's door. He reached in and unfastened the seatbelt and tugged on Herbert's arm. He didn't budge. He stayed balled-up, hands to his eyes. Seeing the tears flow from behind his hands made Dan's stomach clench.

"Can you carry him?" Bubba asked.

"Yeah." Dan worked an arm under Herbert's knees and around his shoulders. It was awkward, Herbert made no move to make it easier. He kept talking, seemingly nonsense, all the while.

Bubba led the way, opening doors for them. Up in the Resonator room, Crawford was curled-up on the floor much in the same way Herbert had been in the car. He had his head against his raised knees, hands to his ears. He was muttering, and Dan could recognize it as the exact same stream of repeated words that Herbert was saying against Dan's neck, even if what exactly those words were, Dan could not make out. 

As Dan set Herbert on the floor, Bubba went to Crawford's side, started stroking his hair, trying to comfort. 

Pretorious was standing in the middle of the room, just watching. A strange glint was in his eye as he observed the extreme reaction Herbert and Crawford were having. "Fascinating. The last coherent thing Crawford said was predicting the exact moment of your arrival."

"Okay, they're both here now. Turn this _thing_ on," said Dan, waving angrily at the Resonator.

"I wish we had your medical equipment now, Dr. Cain. I wonder just how synchronized they've become. I wonder how far it could go..."

"Hey, man, to hell with your scientific curiosity! Can't you see these men are in pain?"

"Pain, sergeant, I have found, can be quite enlightening."

"You fix this now or I'll be happy to give you some enlightenment." Bubba's hands curled into fists.

Dan stepped forward. "Pretorious. Remember what you told me the other day? You need Crawford. Risking his mind is risking your entire project!"

He tore his eyes away from the figures on the floor and focused on Dan. "Forgive me. I.. I allowed myself to be caught in the moment. Yes, of course." He moved to the computer. "I advise you gentlemen to leave the room. Since the last case resulted in unforeseen side-effects, we wouldn't want you harmed."

Bubba and Dan looked down at the respective significant other than at each other. "We won't be any good to them if our brains get fried, too."

Dan nodded. He knelt and kissed the top of Herbert's head before following Bubba downstairs. Bubba paced the living room, Dan sank into the sofa. "I wish I knew what was going on up there."

"Something weird and freaky, no doubt."

"Thanks for being here for him, Bubba. I know things can get a bit _much_ around them. Us."

"I won't pretend I understand any of this. All I know is that Crawford's a sweet guy, makes a man want to protect him from this sort of stuff. Seeing him happy makes me the happiest man in the world. Seeing him like he was up there just now; it breaks the heart, doc."

"I know." Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time Dan's seen Herbert in that much pain and helpless. He tried to compare, and couldn't decide what had been worse: this, or the withdrawal from the reagent. 

"How long is it suppose to take? Should we go check on them?"

"Last time, it was pretty quick. But then, last time turned into a debacle. Maybe taking longer is a good sign."

Bubba didn't look convinced. "What's up with this Pretorious guy anyway? The creep vibes coming off him are worse than the ones I got when I first met your Little Doc."

"Did you just meet him today?"

"Yeah, had the feeling Crawford's been trying to put it off. This is actually the first time I've set foot in this house since we've gotten together."

"I think Crawford may just be wanting to keep his work and social life separate, that's all."

"I suppose."

They were interrupted by the sound of feet running down the stairs. Bubba had to catch an armful of a gray blur that came at him. Bubba chuckled happily at the exuberance. "Hey! You feeling better then?"

Crawford let go just enough to grin up at him. "So much better!"

Dan stood and looked him over. "No more headaches?"

"Just a mild one, dull. Like a recovery ache. A little groggy, too. But otherwise, fine!"

"Where's-"

"I'm here, Dan." Herbert was coming slowly down the stairs, bracing himself on the rail. "Forgive me for not mustering the same amount of energy that lemming can." 

But whatever adrenaline Crawford was riding on after the success of the procedure, it had already left. He was practically asleep being held up only by Bubba's arms.

Even when Dan reached Herbert, Herbert just collapsed against him, head on Dan's shoulder. Dan had to quickly get an arm around his waist to take his weight. "I'm exhausted," he said.

Dan half-dragged Herbert from the house. Before they left, he advised Bubba to take Crawford away for the night, too. He also advised that they should do some follow-up tests at the hospital just to make sure. "It'll probably mean two nights at the club with Tiffany, but I'll survive," Dan said, turning the key in the car's ignition.

Herbert had his head back against the rest, his eyes closed. He spoke in a tired mumble. "Thank you, Dan, for everything."

Dan couldn't believe what he just heard. "What!?"

"I'm not saying it again."

And he said nothing else on the drive back home.


End file.
